Blood Is Thicker than Water
by RelenaS
Summary: A member of Usagis adoptive family (One she was reborn into) finds out her secret. One-shot


Blood is Thicker Than Water  
  
I'm not sure whether Oka-san or Oto-san know.  
  
I'm not even sure I believe that I know.  
  
But I do.  
  
I've known for a while actually, since that trip to Germany where Usagi took us to see her friend Ami.  
  
I've known since the first weekend of that trip, that my sister, isn't my sister, and that she is, indeed, Sailor Moon.  
  
Not of my blood, but of my blood.  
  
It was when I went in to deep into the black forest. I got lost.  
  
"Little boy," a voice had called out to me.  
  
I had stopped walking. Even though I was sure that I was lost, I kept walking. The female voice had spoken in Japanese, which scared me.  
  
"Little boy." It repeated, "come here, lets play!"  
  
the voice was now of a girl my age, clear as a bell.  
  
I do know better than to follow strangers, but I was lost, in a foreign country, and I had seen no other sigh of humanity.  
  
So I followed.  
  
"Speak to me! Tell me your name!" it kept calling, I stayed quiet.  
  
Once we reached a clearing, I saw the girl that had been calling to me. She wore a pink flower head crown with ribbons and a white plain dress.  
  
She had blonde hair and blue eyes, so different from my brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Wont you tell me your name little boy?" she asked smiling.  
  
"No." I replied.  
  
"That's no fun." She pouted, "Well, no matter, you'll tell me eventually!" she laughed, and I hadn't see what was so funny until I felt something crawling up my legs.  
  
Looking down I had seen vines, like ropes chaining my legs to the ground, then my arms and neck.  
  
I couldn't move.  
  
"ONI-CHAN!" Usagi had called, put my mouth was soon too covered to cry out.  
  
I didn't know what was happening, my eyes had been covered.  
  
"Where is he!?" she had yelled, angry, and more sure of herself then I had ever known her to be.  
  
"He's my little boy, to play with, I'm so lonely!" the little girl giggled.  
  
"Free my brother you damn YOMA!" Usagi had shouted.  
  
My ears must have had deceived me then. Did she just call that girl Yoma?  
  
"Who are you? Why do you seem so familiar?" the voice had changed, it was like my sisters, but different. Like Ami's to Usagi's.  
  
"Serenity. That's my brother, you will free him, or else."  
  
"Serenity?" the voice was as surprised as I was, why did Usagi give a fake name? "As is Princess Serenity, the daughter of the goddess and queen of the moon?"  
  
"The very same." Usagis voice had darkened. "You will release him, now."  
  
"Oh no, I can't do that, Your mother cursed me on the planet to wander until the throne of the moon no longer existed, you see, I would much rather have a pair." She had cackled, the now old lady.  
  
"ARG!" Usagi cursed.  
  
Then I heard something I thought I knew that I'd never hear from the mouth of my sister. " MOON ETURNAL ANGEL! MAKE -UP!"  
  
Sailor moon?! My sister, the klutz Tsukino Usagi, failure at school, was SAILOR MOON!?!  
  
Ok, you can understand my shock. I doubt my sister thought that I could HEAR at that point in time, as to her I was probably a lot of nice background greenery.  
  
But I heard.  
  
I shut my eyes, the little good it did, and waited until there was silence.  
  
"Oni-chan?" Usagi called, I opened my eyes and saw her looking down at me, concerned, dressed as she had been an hour ago, when I had last seen her.  
  
"One - san?" I muttered, getting my voice back.  
  
"OGATA!" she hugged me hard, and tight to her, "We were all worried, are you alright?"  
  
"Diajoubu." I responded into her shoulder.  
  
She was crying, so much like the sister I grew up with.  
  
I never told her I knew.  
  
Telling her that, would only seal in my mind, that we are not related.  
  
In any sense.  
  
I couldn't do that.  
  
She's my sister, after all. I don't know what I would do without her as that.  
  
Sure we fight, what siblings don't?  
  
But in some odd way, it's nice knowing she's there.  
  
So what if she really isn't my sister?  
  
They say blood is thicker than water.  
  
Well, according to my heart, my sister is thicker than blood.  
  
Maybe one day I'll tell her.  
  
When I'm sure I'll never see her again.  
  
Then.  
  
Until then.  
  
She'll always be my one-san.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
One-shot.  
  
Yes I know I didn't mention a lot of things accurately.  
  
Forgive me, but that's because its been years since I have read or watched sailor moon.  
  
I just got this idea one day so I wrote it.  
  
Tell me what you think.  
  
Review~  
  
RelenaS 


End file.
